A Foucault pendulum rotates in relation to the earth's rotation. The rate of rotation of a Foucault pendulum at any given point is numerically equal to the component of the earth's rate of rotation perpendicular to the earth's surface at that point; thus, the earth's rotation makes the pendulum rotate while oscillating.
After considerable research and experimentation, the Foucault pendulum of the present invention has been devised to produce electrical energy.